


Carry On

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Jensen, Vicki, and Darius know that this episode will be hard on Misha, so they create a support system for him throughout the evening.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins & Darius Marder, Misha Collins/Darius Marder, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Carry On

From the minute he found out that he wouldn’t be in the last two episodes, Misha knew that the ending of the show would be brutal. It was going to be hard enough to leave the show behind at all, and this made it so much worse. And now it had all come down to one last night, one last hour-long stretch of storytelling. He had kept an eye on the internet, he knew that so many fans had pinned their hopes on this episode; hopes, he knew, that would be dashed by the time the final minutes rolled around.

For him, there were even more reasons to be sad about the show ending. Not only did they not do Castiel justice, but he would also be leaving behind the family that had come together in Vancouver.

And then there was Jensen. They had decided to maintain their relationship long-distance, and he knew that they would always be partners, always be close, but it would never be the same or have the same magic as their time together on the show, spending a good chunk of the year in Vancouver and reconvening for conventions throughout the summer.

Knowing that he would need extra support the night the finale aired, the three closest people in his life had reached an agreement. He and Darius would talk beforehand and have dinner together virtually, Vicki would be there with him during the show itself, and Jensen would call afterwards.

He managed to hold it together during his dinner with Darius, angry though he was.   
“It’s just such a bait and switch, you know? I feel like I’ve encouraged the fans in something that I know isn’t going to happen, and I gave them such strong hope that’s now going to be dashed forever.”

“That’s not your fault, Mish,” Darius soothed.   
“I know, I’m pissed at the writers, the producers, fucking  _ Dabb _ …”

“Babe, I’m not going to try to convince you that this doesn’t suck, because it really, really does. They’ve never treated you well, and to not have you on the finale, especially after you and Cas saved their asses multiple times over the years, it’s not okay. But you’ve also made such a positive difference for so many people, and they’ll still love you.”

Misha sniffled. “I just feel so...I don’t know, betrayed, I guess.”

“That’s reasonable. You deserve so much better than what they’ve given you. But the relationships you have formed, those will come away with you.”

“Yeah, I guess. It really has been like a family…”

“And you know you maintain relationships with your family no matter where you are. We’ve been family almost forty years now, despite living away from each other for most of it.”

Misha nodded sadly. “I know. I...thank you, Dar. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mish. Hey, do you want some distraction from this? I feel like that might be good for you right now.”

“Yeah, I think I could use that. Thank you. Really.”

Darius smiled and changed the topic.

After taking the picture of Misha and the kids for his social media profiles, Vicki joined them on the couch and cuddled up close with him, kissing his cheek.

“How are you feeling, babe?”

He turned to her, burying his face in her neck for a moment. “I’ll live.”

“Of course you will. That’s not what I asked.” She wrapped her arms around his waist.

“This is gonna be hard. I just...I hope I’ll be able to lose myself in the storytelling and not worry so much about my own part in it, but from what I’ve heard from Jen and Jar, it’s not even a particularly good episode.”

“That sucks. What a way to go out after fifteen years.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I really wish it could have been done better. It’s not even the COVID thing, it’s just...none of it really makes sense.”

“I’m sorry, love. At least the rest of the series has its good moments. And your last episode was phenomenal.”

“Thank you, Vic. It just makes me sad, you know?” She nodded.

Maison looked up at him. “Why are you sad, Daddy?”

He sighed. “Oh, Mai. So you know this is the last episode of the show, right?” She nodded. “Well, I’ve been working with those people for longer than you’ve been alive, and it’s going to be sad not to be able to see them as much anymore.”

“Are we still going to see Uncle Jensen?”

He smiled sadly. “We’ll still see him once the pandemic allows for it, just probably not as often, okay, kiddo?”

West frowned. “Why not?”

“You know Uncle Jensen lives in Dallas with Aunt Danneel and their kids, right? That’s pretty far away, and Uncle Jensen isn’t going to work in Vancouver anymore, so he won’t be able to make it up here as often.” Vicki explained. “But you know what?”

“What?” The kids chorused.

“We’ll always, always be family.” She turned to Misha. “You remember that too, Mish. You’re never going to lose Jensen.”

He nodded. “Thanks, babe.”

As the episode ended, Misha was in tears. Vicki and the kids cuddled him for a few minutes, then Vicki ushered the kids off to bed, kissing his temple and telling him she would be right there if he needed her. Shortly afterwards, Jensen texted.

_ J: Hey, you there? _

**M: Yeah**

_ J: Doing okay? _

**M: Not really. You?**

_ J: Not really. _

_ J: Call you in a couple minutes? _

**M: Yes, please.**

Shortly afterwards, Jensen did call. Misha picked up on the first ring. “Hey, Jen.”

“Hey, Mish.” They sat quietly for a moment.

“Um, good job. And congratulations.”

Jensen smiled sadly. “Thanks, Mish. I...nothing about that episode felt right. You should have been there.”

Misha teared up. “I know. I wanted to be, but.”

“I know, babe. You’re a part of that family, and Cas is part of the Winchesters’ family, and it just wasn’t right to leave you out of it all.”

Misha gave him a watery smile. “Thank you.”

“Mish, I need to say something here. I think you need to hear it.”

Misha looked at him nervously. “Okay?”

“I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere, okay? It’ll get harder to see each other, but we’ve made it through eight months of COVID mostly without being able to see each other. We’ll figure things out for the future, too.”

Misha nodded. “Okay. I just…” He trailed off.

“Dmitri.” Jensen looked at him seriously. “I love you so, so much. I’m serious about you. I’m not going to let our relationship go by the wayside or anything like that.”

Misha started crying in earnest, overwhelmed. “Thank you. I love you, too.”

“I so wish I could be there to hold you right now. I know you need it, and I just...this sucks.” He scrubbed a hand down his face.

Misha looked up, meeting his eyes. “How are  _ you _ doing, Jen?”

“I’m...it’s a lot, I’m not gonna lie. But I feel like I said goodbye to Dean and did a lot of my mourning when we finished filming, you know? And I feel like the rest of it hasn’t really hit me yet.”

Misha nodded. “I want you to know you can always come to me with that. It doesn’t matter if I’m struggling, I’ll be there for you, too.”

“Thanks, Mish. I’ll take you up on that at some point, but tonight is about you, okay? That’s how I want it to be, and that’s what we both need.”

“Okay.” Misha whispered.

“Want me to sing to you?”

Misha nodded, a small smile crossing his face. “Yes, please.”

Jensen began to sing.


End file.
